elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2010/08
31. August 2010 *Myo to rozrabiaka i urwipołeć, własna matka biła go trąbą - Już są! Dojechały prosto z Holandii, zmęczone, ale całe i zdrowe. Dwa słonie, piękne jak marzenie. Przez szybę pawilonu można je oglądać już teraz, na wybieg w płockim zoo wyjdą najpóźniej w czwartek. Jeden ma na imię Myo Set Kaung, drugi - Letsongmon. Co robić... to słonie azjatyckie (choć urodzone w zoo w Holandii) - innych imion mieć nie mogły. Dyrektor ogrodu Aleksander Niweliński uspokaja jednak, że można się do nich zwracać w skrócie - Myo (czytaj: Mijo) i Letso. - 31.08.2010. *Arzt rätselt: Wie hören Elefanten mit dem Rüssel? - Er ist Tierarzt und Wissenschaftler: Thomas Hildebrandt forscht in Berlin über Zootiere und Wildtiere. Seit nicht allzu langer Zeit arbeitet er auch mit einem supermodernen medizinischem Gerät: einem Computertomographen, der genaue Bilder aus dem Inneren der Tiere macht. - 31.08.2010. *Streit um Zwischenfall mit Zirkuselefanten - In Ostthüringen gibt es Streit um einen Zwischenfall mit einem Zirkuselefanten. Das Tier soll am Wochenende in Jena einer Frau zunächst die Handtasche entrissen und dann die Frau selbst auf eine Wiese geschleudert haben. Der Polizei liegen inzwischen drei Anzeigen vor. - 31.08.2010. *Afrikas Big Circus: Elefant frisst Handtasche - Ausgebüxte Tiere, ein zerlegter Spielplatz, dubiose Freikarten: "Afrikas Big Circus" hat 2009 in Südbaden Schlagzeilen gemacht. Jetzt sorgt der Zirkus in Jena für Aufregung. Ein Elefant hat die Handtasche einer Frau aufgefressen. - 31.08.2010. *Stately moment for elephants - Far from the circus arenas, the giant grey beasts have finally found their place in India’s wildlife heritage. Mindful that elephants have symbolised India to worlds beyond its borders for centuries, though they have also been mercilessly poached for their priceless tusks, the Centre is all set to declare the pachyderm a “national heritage animal” hoping that the tag would help in conserving the animal in a big way. - 31.08.2010. 30. August 2010 *Puberende olifanten naar Polen - Dierenpark Emmen zet olifanten uit. Ook olifanten hebben last van pubergedrag. Twee olifanten uit Dierenpark Emmen vertrekken vandaag naar Polen, omdat ze teveel botsen met de rest van de groep. - 30.08.2010. *Olifanten uit Emmen op transport - Emmen - Twee jonge mannetjesolifanten uit Dierenpark Emmen zijn maandag vertrokken naar de dierentuin van Ploc in Polen. Zonder problemen liepen Letsongmon (Souvenir) en Myo Set Kaung (Nieuwe oogst) de grote transportkisten in, die direct achter hun rug werden gesloten. Vervolgens zijn de kisten op vrachtwagens getakeld. Met veel voedsel en water voor onderweg vertrokken de vrachtwagens, die naar verwachting morgenvroeg rond zes uur in Ploc aan zullen komen. - 30.08.2010. *JENA: Zirkus-Elefant attackiert Frau und frisst Handtasche - In Jena ist eine 42 -jährige Frau beim Zirkusbesuch von einem Elefanten angegriffen worden. Der Dickhäuter schleuderte die Frau über seinen Rücken auf eine Wiese und verschlang anschliessend ihre Handtasche samt Inhalt. Die Frau erlitt Prellungen. - 30.08.2010. *Nachwuchs in Schönbrunn entwickelt sich prächtig - Rüsselkontakt bei den Elefanten und viel Schlaf und Sauberkeit bei den Pandas. Wien – Ein wahrer Kindersegen im Tiergarten Schönbrunn: Nachdem der Anfang August geborene Elefanten-Bulle Tuluba zum Publikumsliebling wurde, machte das Panda-Baby die Sensation in der Vorwoche komplett. - 30.08.2010. *Nächtliches Drama auf dem Elefantenhof - PLATSCHOW - Großeinsatz für einen erkrankten Elefanten. Feuerwehr, Kranwagen und Tierarzt eilten dem Tier in der Nacht zum Sonntag auf dem weit über die Region hinaus bekannten Elefantenhof Platschow zu Hilfe. Der Elefantenbulle Sahib hatte sich hingelegt und wollte oder konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. - 30.08.2010. *Caring for elephants was 'life-changing' - WASHING elephants was all part of a heartbreaking but rewarding holiday for Anthony and Alexandra Cowie. The couple spent a hands-on week in Thailand volunteering for the Elephant Nature Foundation. - 30.08.2010. *Facing reality from a Google search about Echo of Amboseli - This is one Google search I wish I hadn't undertaken. This one is actually not a tech blog but about how one Google search shattered a child's dream. Our generation did not have to go through something like this. No search engine came between us and our imaginary worlds. - 30.08.2010. 29. August 2010 *Leidenschaft für Dickhäuter - Schätze aus der Kunstkammer Gotha: Trinkgeschirr in Gestalt eines Elefanten. Noch ein Elefant. Unter gesammelten Liebhaberstücken der Gothaer Herzöge ist es nicht der erste. In diesem Falle in Gestalt einer Schenkkanne. Während man den Turm abnehmen konnte, um ihn als Trinkbecher zu benutzen, ließ sich der aus Silber gegossene Dickhäuter-Körper vortrefflich mit Wein füllen. - 29.08.2010. *Für Finale des "Elefanten-Song-Contests" nominiert: Klasse 6B der Wigbertschule - Hünfeld - In einem gemeinsamen Projekt des Deutsch- und Musikunterrichts hat sich die Klasse 6B der Wigbertschule Hünfeld beim "Elefanten-Song-Contest" des Opel-Zoos beteiligt. Überaus erfolgreich: Der eingereichte Song gehört zu den Finalisten. Das teilte Margarete Herrmann vom Öffentlichkeitsbüro des Opel Zoos in Kronberg in einem Schreiben an Klasse mit. Die Deutsch- und Kassenlehrerin Ute Wolf erarbeitete im vergangenen Schuljahr mit den Schülern der 6B einen Liedtext, der allgemeine Informationen über Elefanten ebenso beinhaltet wie solche der drei Elefanten-Damen Aruba, Wankie und Zimba aus dem Opel-Zoo. - 29.08.2010. 28. August 2010 *Hannovers Zoo erwartet Ende Oktober das fünfte Elefantenbaby - Es ist das Jahr der Elefanten. Es ist einfach ein elefantöses Jahr: Im hannoverschen Zoo purzeln in diesem Jahr die Jungen nämlich nur so auf die Welt. Fünf Asiatische Elefantenkinder werden dort innerhalb eines Kalenderjahres geboren. „Das ist eine Weltsensation“, sagt der Zoologische Leiter des Tierparks, Heiner Engel. - 28.08.2010. *Olifanten maandag op transport - EMMEN - De twee jonge olifanten die in Dierenpark Emmen voor onrust in de kudde zorgen verhuizen maandag naar de dierentuin in het Poolse Plock. De bedoeling was dat het transport van het duo al begin juli zou plaatsvinden maar door de hoge temperaturen is dat uitgesteld. - 28.08.2010. *Elephant calf found dead, foresters suspect poisoning - SILIGURI: Foresters of the Kurseong division on Friday recovered the carcass of a four-year-old male elephant calf from Simulbari Tea Estate near Sukna, near Mahananda Wildlife Sanctuary. Officials suspect the elephant died on Thursday night due to poisoning. - 28.08.2010. *Güldener Koloss - Ein goldfarbener Riesen-Elefant macht Station bei der Bodmaner Stahl baufirma Rettich. Er war Statist bei der Oper Aida auf der Bregenzer Seebühne. - 28.08.2010. 27. August 2010 *Elfenbein aus dem ewigen Eis - Schnitzer verarbeiten Mammut-Zähne - Buddhistische Rituale, wilde Tiere oder erotische Szenen: Der Phantasie traditioneller Elfenbein-Schnitzer in Hongkong sind keine Grenzen gesetzt. Als jedoch 1989 der Handel mit den Stoßzähnen von Elefanten verboten wurde, standen hunderte Künstler vor dem Nichts. Bis sie im ewigen Eis Sibiriens Ersatz fanden, dort sind tausende Tonnen Mammut-Stoßzähne konserviert. - 27.08.2010. *Ban on Importing Elephants Sought by RSPCA - The RSPCA* has called for a ban on importing elephants to the UK. The group's stance has created tension among government bodies that want to begin importing elephants. WHY? Groups associated with the British Government, animal welfare and zoo groups funded a report, which, among other things, recommended the importing of elephants to facilitate long term breeding. - 27.08.2010. *Monsoons Bring Relief to Elephants in India's Rajasthan - This year’s monsoons in India have not only brought smiles to farmers, but also some relief for around 100 elephants in India's desert state of Rajasthan. Gupta, Spokesperson, Elephant Owners Association: “This year, the downpours were heavy and the elephants are feeling good. All the elephants feel like they have got holy water. Now they are taking baths about two to three hours long. We release elephants in shifts so that they all get the chance to bathe, and also to improve their health and skin.” - 27.08.2010. *RESSOURCENFRAGE: Elfenbein-Schnitzer sind auf Mammuts umgestiegen - Elefantenschutz zeigte Folgen - nur Paläontologen sind von dem Boom weniger begeistert. Hongkong - Gab es in den 1950er Jahren noch Millionen von Elefanten in Afrika, war ihr Bestand rund vierzig Jahre später auf nur noch rund 600.000 Tiere geschrumpft. Zu ihrem Schutz wurde 1989 der internationale Handel mit Elfenbein fast ausnahmslos verboten. Eine Berufsgruppe schien damit plötzlich vor dem Nichts zu stehen - doch vielgleisig, wie der Mensch im Gegensatz zu den meisten Tierarten nun einmal agieren kann, wurde auch für diese Randerscheinung des lange erarbeiteten Tierschutzerfolgs eine Lösung gefunden: Mammut-Stoßzähne. - 27.08.2010. *Manegenzauber mit Kopfstand - Gütersloh (WB). Für Spaß sorgen die Clowns, für Gänsehaut die Löwen und für Spannung die Artisten. Die Premiere des Circus Krone hat die Zuschauer von den Sitzen gerissen: Einfach Weltklasse! Da stehen sogar die Elefanten Kopf: Neben Colonel Joe, dem größten Elefantenbullen der Welt, zeigten auch die anderen Dickhäuter, was James Puydebois ihnen beigebracht hat. Da war auch »Rüsselspitzengefühl" gefragt. - 27.08.2010. *Pairi Daiza verwelkomt speciale olifant - Pairi Daiza (vroeger Parc Paradisio) verwelkomt dit weekend Suzy, één van de bekendste en meest kindvriendelijke olifanten in Europa. Suzy is tevens geen onbekende in de film- en reclamewereld. Suzy werd 22 jaar geleden, kort na haar geboorte, overgebracht van Zimbabwe naar België, waar Harry Malter de kleine olifant als het ware adopteerde en een plaats gaf in zijn dierenpark 'Harry Malter' (Destelbergen, Gent). - 27.08.2010. *Afsluiting “Elephant Parade” in zicht - Emmen - Aan de parade van kleurrijke olifanten, die sinds Hemelvaartsdag in Dierenpark Emmen en het centrum van Emmen te bewonderen zijn, komt een eind. Wie ze nog wil zien, moet snel zijn. Op 9 september worden ze namelijk geveild. - 27.08.2010. *Elephant found dead in Darjeeling - A four-year-old tusker was found dead in a tea garden in West Bengal's Darjeeling district Friday, forest officials said. The elephant's body was found in Simulbari tea garden in Siliguri sub division. Preliminary investigation revealed that the elephant died of poisoning after possibly having eaten plants treated with fertlisers. - 27.08.2010. *World's smallest jumbo elephant? - A baby elephant at a sanctuary in northern Thailand showed slow physical development, creating question whether it is the world's smallest jumbo. Soraida Salwala, founder and secretary of the Friends of the Asian Elephant Foundation (FAE) in Hangchat district of Lampang, said the FAE is acquiring information of elephants around the world for their measurement records. The FAE is trying to find out whether its newest member, the six-month-old Dante, is the smallest jumbo in the world. - 27.08.2010. *Anantara Hosts Powerful 'Elephant in Between' Photographic Exhibition - Anantara's charitable entity The Golden Triangle Asian Elephant Foundation (GTAEF) is proud to sponsor the 'Elephants in Between' photo exhibition by world renowned photographer, Brent Lewin. The powerful and sometimes shocking exhibition opens on 3rd September 2010 at the Foreign Correspondents' Club of Thailand and is hosted by Anantara's Director of Elephants John Roberts. - 27.08.2010. *Pasgeboren olifantje Blijdorp heet Faya - ROTTERDAM - Het pasgeboren olifantje in Diergaarde Blijdorp in Rotterdam heeft nu dan toch een naam gekregen. Het meisjesolifantje heet Faya en dat is Surinaams voor 'vurig'. - 27.08.2010. 26. August 2010 *Hier stechen zwei Elefanten in See - Ahoi, See- Elefanten voraus! Wir sehen die beiden Elefanten-Schwestern Ko Raya (1) und Shaina Pali (5) beim Planschen im Dickhäuter- Pool. - 26.08.2010. *Wild Animal Park names baby elephant Emanti - SAN DIEGO. Welcome, Emanti. That's the official name of the new baby elephant born three months ago at the Wild Animal Park. It means "water" in Siswati, the language of Swaziland, which is where the calf's parents are from. - 26.08.2010. *Elefant in Jenas Innenstadt - Am Mittwoch, dem 25.08.2010 musste man in Jenas Innenstadt zweimal hinsehen, um zu glauben, was man da sah. Eine 18-jährige afrikanische Elefantendame marschierte in aller Ruhe über den Jenaer Markt und bediente sich an den Blättern der Kastanienbäume. Doch die Dickhäuterin namens Moja war nicht ausgerissen, wie manch einer glaubte. Für den guten Zweck und in Begleitung des Junior-Chefs Hardy Weisheit vom „Circus Afrika“, traf sie Oberbürgermeister Dr. Albrecht Schröter. - 26.08.2010. *Attorney to describe visit to Africa to save elephants - Ken Bernhard, a Westport resident and Sunrise Rotary Club member, will speak on “Protecting the Elephants of Africa” at the club’s breakfast meeting at 7:30 a.m. Friday, Aug. 27, at Bobby Q’s Restaurant, 42 Main St. Westport. - 26.08.2010. *Elephant found in Jalpaiguri forest - An elephant was found dead at the Sonakhali forest in Jalpaiguri district, Forest department officials said today. The full grown elephant probably died last night and was found this morning by the forest personnel, Divisional Forest Officer (DFO) Jalpaiguri, Kalyan Das said. - 26.08.2010. 25. August 2010 *Robert Pattinson landet mit der Nase im Dreck - Los Angeles. Twilight-Star Robert Pattinson (24) wäre bei den Dreharbeiten für seinen neuen Film ‘Water For Elefants’ fast ums Leben gekommen, heißt es in einem Bericht des amerikanischen Boulevardblattes ‘National Enquirer’. Der Schauspieler, der eine Rolle neben Reese Witherspoon in den Film bekommen hat, sei von der fast vier Tonnen schweren Elefantin Rosie zerquetscht worden, nachdem sie Robert von ihrem Rücken geworfen hatte. - 25.08.2010. *Circus Krone: Europas größter Zirkus kommt nach Köln - Vom 16. September bis zum 4. Oktober macht Europas größter Wanderzirkus Circus Krone auch in Köln halt und feiert sein 100-jähriges Jubiläum. Dann heißt es Manege frei für den größten Elefanten der Welt, weiße Löwen und tollkühne Stunts. Als langjähriges Familienunternehmen ist der Zirkus vor allem für seinen großen Tierbestand bekannt. Auch in diesem Sommer werden wieder riskante Dressur-Nummern vorgeführt. Neben dem weltgrößten Elefantenbullen "Colonel Joe", kann man das mächtige Nashorn "Tsavo" und sogar einen der seltenen weißen Löwen in Dompteurshows betrachten. - 25.08.2010. *116 elephant tusks seized in Congo after crash - KINSHASA, Congo — Police in northeastern Congo have seized 116 elephant tusks and arrested two men following a truck crash. Col. Sylvain Tshikez said Wednesday that the ivory was found inside jerry cans that tumbled off a truck involved in a crash. - 25.08.2010. *Dennis Kelly: A place where elephants can thrive - I’d like to clear up several misconceptions about the National Zoo’s elephant habitat raised by Peter Stroud’s Aug. 22 Local Opinions commentary. Mr. Stroud’s comments were based on a single afternoon visit nearly a year ago. Our scientists, veterinarians, keepers and field researchers are internationally recognized as dedicated leaders in the care of Asian elephants in zoos and in the wild. - 25.08.2010. *Injured elephant walking along the banks - A wild elephant with gunshot injuries is walking on the banks of the Yalpatha tank on the borders of the Lahugala National Park. The residents of the area said they have informed the Wildlife Conservation Department. They said the jumbo plodding along the bank in pain would soon die of starvation and thirst if immediate treatment was not provided. - 25.08.2010. *Elephant herd not welcome - THE PROSPECT of having elephants for neighbours is getting a lukewarm response from some Western Springs residents. If a plan to hand about 22,000 square metres of Western Springs Lakeside Park over to the Auckland Zoo goes ahead, some West View Rd residents could have up to 10 elephants based near their properties. - 25.08.2010. 24. August 2010 *Suzy verhuist - We zullen Suzy de olifant niet meer te zien krijgen. Deze Afrikaanse olifant, afkomstig uit Zimbabwe, werd 22 jaar geleden geadopteerd door Harry Malter van het gelijknamige familiepark in Heusden bij Gent. Hij was regelmatig te zien tijdens evenementen in het centrum van Wetteren. - 24.08.2010. *Big birthday for big baby - What a year it's been for baby Zuri -- first steps, first teeth, first solid foods. And don't forget her first "trumpet," an extremely elephant-ish thing to do. This petite pachyderm blasted her first soft sounds when she was only about 2 months old, just one of many milestones since her birth in August of 2009 at Utah's Hogle Zoo. - 24.08.2010. *Man charged with Sh9 million airport elephant tusks bust - A man arrested while allegedly attempting to smuggle game trophies through the Jomo Kenyatta International Airport was on Tuesday arraigned in court. Mr Aseche Aburila, a despatch attendant with Sunrise Ltd, denied being found with 37 pieces of elephant tusks and five rhino horns valued at Sh9.8 million at the cargo area of the airport on August 22, 2010. - 24.08.2010. *Olifant Suzy verdwijnt uit familiepark - TREKPLEISTER VAN DIERENPARK HARRY MALTER VERHUIST NAAR HENEGOUWEN. DESTELBERGEN - De Afrikaanse olifant Suzy (22) van het bekende dierenpark Harry Malter verhuist zaterdag naar Pairi Daiza, het vroegere Paradisio, in Henegouwen. 'Het is met spijt in ons hart dat we Suzy laten gaan,' zegt Sarah Malter, 'maar ze zal gelukkiger zijn bij haar soortgenoten.' - 24.08.2010. 23. August 2010 *Zoo Announces Plan to Move Elephants out of Jackson - In keeping with its commitment to provide the best care possible to its animal collection, coupled with a struggling financial time, officials at the Jackson Zoo have made a most difficult decision concerning the elephants at the Zoo. The Jackson Zoo Board of Directors and staff have decided that it is in the best interest of its two African elephants, Juno and Rosie, to be relocated from their existing exhibit to the Nashville Zoo in Tennessee. - 23.08.2010. *Nashville Zoo To Get 2 New Elephants - NASHVILLE, Tenn. -- The elephant herd at the Nashville Zoo is about to double in size. The zoo in Jackson, Miss., is shipping its two African elephants, Juno and Rosie, due to budget constraints. - 23.08.2010. *Kenya seizes two tonnes of elephant ivory: officials - NAIROBI — Kenyan authorities have seized two tonnes of raw elephant ivory and five rhino horns bound for Malaysia at the country's main airport, wildlife officials said Monday. Officials said the ivory, from an estimated 150 elephants, had likely been collected over a period of two decades and represented "the largest elephant ivory recovery in Kenya in the recent past". - 23.08.2010. *President’s physician cures perahera elephant - The perahera elephant ‘Bothale Gamini’ which was taken seriously ill during the Dalada Perahera was instantly cured by the President’s personal physician Dr. Eliyantha White. Dr. White arrived in Kandy on August 20 on the special instructions of President Mahinda Rajapaksa to cure the elephant who was seriously ill and unable to participate in the perahera. The elephant had a miraculous recovery after the treatment administered by Dr. Eliyantha White. - 23.08.2010. 22. August 2010 *Dickhäuter als Herzensangelegenheit - Abseits von der Zivilisation werden in Thailands Dschungel traumatisierte Zirkuselefanten wieder in die Natur entlassen. Mittendrin statt nur dabei ist mit Teresa Fritsch eine Steirerin. - 22.08.2010. *60 year old woman trampled to death by elephant in Tamil Nadu - A 60 year old woman, missing since Friday, has been found trampled to death by wild elephants in Kadambur forest range in the district. - 22.08.2010. *Jumbo kills another man in Bannerghatta - BANGALORE: Man-elephant conflict has claimed its 17th victim. On Saturday, an unidentified person was killed by a wild elephant after he strayed into the core area of Bannerghatta National Park. - 22.08.2010. *Elephant rescued last week forced to beg again - NAVI MUMBAI: An injured female elephant, Laxmi, that was rescued and kept at the Mulund police station only a week ago was again seen on Friday, being taken out on the streets of Naupada in Thane for begging. - 22.08.2010. *An ill-fitting new home for the National Zoo's elephants - I visited the National Zoo for the first time on a cold and rainy afternoon last fall. For more than 15 years, I have been deeply engaged with questions about captive elephant welfare, so I was particularly interested to see how the Smithsonian Institution had spent a colossal $50 million on Elephant Trails, the new home for its elephants set to open in early September. - 22.08.2010. 21. August 2010 *Man-elephant conflict turns grim - GUWAHATI, Aug 21 – Areas bordering Bhutan in Udalguri district continue to be at the centre of a raging man-elephant conflict, with mounting fatalities for both. A disturbing aspect of the conflict has been the spurt in elephant deaths due to electrocution. Instead of proper power fence, many people, particularly tea estates, have been found to be using the domestic power line directly to feed the electric fence which is illegal and proving to be fatal to the elephants. - 21.08.2010. *Officials struggle to rescue elephant - MYSORE: The forest department officials have launched a major operation to rescue a wild elephant that is stuck in a trench on the periphery of the Nagarahole national park in Hunsur taluk. - 21.08.2010. *Alle wollen Tuluba sehen - So etwas hat es im Tiergarten Schönbrunn noch nie gegeben: Den ganzen Tag stehen Elefanten-Fans Schlange, um das süße Tier-Baby zu sehen. Der kleine Panda Fu Long ist längst vergessen, jetzt hat der Tiergarten Schönbrunn einen neuen Superstar: Elefanten-Baby Tubula (zu Deutsch: große Ohren) wurde am 6. August geboren und zieht seitdem die Massen in den Zoo. - 21.08.2010. *Judge boots legal action over Lucy the elephant - EDMONTON — An Edmonton judge has punted a legal application by animal rights activists upset over the fate of Lucy the elephant. Well-known Toronto-based lawyer Clayton Ruby argued earlier this year on behalf of Zoocheck Canada and People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals that the 34-year-old elephant is sick, isolated and being treated inhumanely at Edmonton's Valley Zoo, which contravenes provincial legislation. - 21.08.2010. *'Cruel' treatment of elephants in zoos must stop, says RSPCA - No more elephants should be imported into Britain, the RSPCA has said, calling for the animals to be phased out from British zoos. Recent research has shown that they were suffering from severe welfare problems which range from lameness and obesity to obsessive behaviour, and that it was inappropriate and cruel to keep them in confinement, the society said. - 21.08.2010. *Elefantenkuh und eine Mäuserennbahn - Familientag In Emstek ist am 5. September tierisch was los – Kostenloser Busservice. EMSTEK - Wer hat noch nie davon geträumt, einmal auf einem Elefanten zu reiten? Beim 13. Familientag des Oldenburger Münsterlandes am 5. September von 13 bis 18 Uhr in Emstek kann dieser Wunsch Wirklichkeit werden. Die Elefantenkuh Buba von der Artland Showtierfarm aus Badbergen wird wieder der Star des Tages sein. - 21.08.2010. *Committee to curb human-elephant conflict: Report to be submitted - Economic Development Minister Basil Rajapaksa has appointed a committee headed by Deputy Minister Ranjith Siyambalapitiya to examine measures to curb human elephant conflict and its report would be handed over to the Economic Development Minister in two weeks time, Deputy Minister Ranjith Siyambalapitiya said to the Daily News yesterday. - 21.08.2010. *Seelöwen- und Elefantenanlage im Kinderzoo verbesserungswürdig - Zootiere werden oft in zu kleinen Gehegen gehalten, weil viele Zoos möglichst viele Tierarten ausstellen wollen. Das kritisiert der Schweizer Tierschutz STS, der in 24 Zoos und Tierparks der Schweiz recherchiert hat. Knies Kinderzoo in Rapperswil erhält vom STS recht gute Noten. - 21.08.2010. 20. August 2010 *Can there be peraheras without elephants? - Traditions may change without their participation. Buddhist temples and devalas in the country are finding it difficult to maintain the status and grandeur of their annual religious festivals and peraheras owing to the dearth of tame elephants. Basnayake Nilame of the Sabaragamuwa Maha Saman Devala Sunil Shantha Weerasekara who expressed concern about this situation, pointed out that there was an urgent need to capture and tame elephants for use in temple matters or else many annual processions that were considered as great national pageants would soon be things of the past. - 20.08.2010. 19. August 2010 *Two in court over elephant tusks - Unlawful possession of two elephant tusks valued at P3,833 has landed two men in court. Appearing before Village Chief Magistrate Barnabas Nyamadzabo yesterday, Edward Kgosiemang, a Motswana was granted bail while his co-accused, Zimbabwean national Sabelo Bazwala was remanded in custody as he was deemed a flight risk. - 19.08.2010. *Bridget Vercoe: Elephant-herd idea cruel plan to make money - Bridget Vercoe writes that Auckland Zoo's scheme is ill-conceived and unnecessary. Auckland Zoo's $13 million plan to establish a breeding herd of elephants is cruel and will do nothing to protect this majestic animal in the wild. - 19.08.2010. *Wild elephant causes traffic jam - Traffic along the National Highway-31.C (NH-31.C) in India's eastern state of West Bengal came to a standstill for nearly an hour. A fully-grown wild elephant, probably from Chapramari Wildlife Sanctuary, had strayed onto the highway and almost lorded over the road not letting any vehicle move an inch ahead. - 19.08.2010. *Vets strike over elephant conservation plan - Sri Lanka's government wildlife vets have gone on strike over an elephant conservation plan that has led to increased clashes between the animals and villagers. - 19.08.2010. 18. August 2010 *Menschen unschuldig an Mammut-Aussterben - Der Mensch hat im Laufe seiner Geschichte schon oft dafür gesorgt, dass Tiere aussterben. Für das Verschwinden der Mammuts kann er allerdings nichts: Die Tiere verhungerten. Nicht die Jagdwut des Menschen, sondern schlicht Futtermangel ließ die Mammuts aussterben. Weil Weideflächen rar wurden, während Wälder sich ausbreiteten, fanden Mammuts und viele andere Säugetierarten einer britischen Studie zufolge nicht genug zu fressen. - 18.08.2010. *Circus Elephants Bathed By Brooklyn Ball Park - Elephants from the Ringling Brothers Barnum and Bailey Circus were bathed outside MCU Park, home of the Brooklyn Cyclones, on Wednesday. One trainer said crews clean the animals several times a day, once in the morning using a special soap with oil to condition their skin. - 18.08.2010. *Cornell Southeast Asia Program at the Rosamond Gifford Zoo - The Rosamond Gifford Zoo in Syracuse will be holding its annual Asian Elephant Extravaganza to honor the Zoo's four Asian elephants, Indy, Siri, Romani and Kirina, from 10 a.m. to 4:30 p.m. Saturday, Aug. 21. The zoo is located at 1 Conservation Place, Syracuse. - 18.08.2010. *Elephants in Zoos - There are 87 elephants housed in various zoos in the country. State-wise details of the number of elephants are as follows. - 18.08.2010. *Baylor The Baby Elephant: All Hail The Mighty Victor Of The Houston Zoo Cute-Off - The final match-up of the Houston Zoo Cute-Off, the comprehensive effort to find The One Cute to Rule Them All, was close. Very close. Votes coming in by comments and e-mail, though, showed what had been evident from the beginning: Baylor the baby elephant is just damn cute. - 18.08.2010. *The circus elephant in the room - Animal rights blogger Gary Smith describes the 'training' of circus animals: Recently several different animal protection organizations combined their grassroots organizational skills to hold what was called the largest circus protest in history. Hundreds arrived – by carpool, bus and subway – in Los Angeles for the opening night of Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey circus at Staples Center. - 18.08.2010. *Many, many jumbo tales - Suresh T. G. is committed to his fascination for elephants, he only paints elephants. Elephant Park, an art studio in Bazaar Road, Mattancherry is a small and cosy little space filled with striking images of colourful jumbos. In all sizes and colours, artist Suresh T.G.'s elephantine obsession with the jumbo has taken this interesting turn and he pays the regal pachyderm a tribute sui generis. - 18.08.2010. *Sri Lankan government vets go on strike in protest over treatment of wild elephants - The entire team of Sri Lanka's government wildlife vets has gone on strike amid mounting controversy over an elephant conservation plan that has led to increased clashes between the animals and villagers. - 18.08.2010. 17. August 2010 *Expectant elephant mothers make pregnancy exercises in Czech zoo - Ostrava, North Moravia, Aug 17 (CTK) - The two Indian elephants who expect young in the Ostrava zoo are undergoing special training for their delivery to be smooth and successful, zoo keeper Pavel Zvolanek told reporters, adding that simultaneous pregnancy of two elephants is the zoo's international success. - 17.08.2010. *Elephant holds up rail traffic - Train engine damaged - Siliguri, Aug. 17: An adult elephant blocked railway tracks passing through Mahananda wildlife sanctuary two times today and damaged a train engine. The drama unfolded between Sevoke and Gulma stations around 9.45am when the driver of a passenger train that was on way to New Jalpaiguri from Alipurduar noticed the adult makna (male without tusks) standing on the tracks. - 17.08.2010. *ABQ BioPark Will be Hosting a BIG Party for the Zoo's Elephant Baby - Albuquerque, NM - A baby’s first birthday is cause for celebration, and the ABQ BioPark will be hosting a BIG party for the Zoo’s BIGGEST baby, Daizy, the Asian elephant, from 10:00 a.m. - 2:00 p.m. on Saturday, August 28. All activities are included with regular admission. - 17.08.2010. *Wild Animal Park to announce baby elephant name soon - It's not just American children's first names that are becoming more unique. You'll find the same trend with elephants. The Wild Animal Park will announce the name for its latest calf on August 26, and it's not going to be easy to pronounce. The three finalists were: Emanti, Usutu and Mnakabo. - 17.08.2010. *Melbourne Zoo's elephant Kulab has an exercise regime before the birth - PREGNANT mum Kulab has been getting a work-out ahead of the birth of her calf next month. The Asian elephant is being put through an intensive exercise regime to keep her weight gain within a healthy range. - 17.08.2010. 16. August 2010 *[http://ibnlive.in.com/generalnewsfeed/news/elephant-with-musth-missing-from-camp/233832.html Elephant with musth missing from camp] - Udhgamandalam (TN), Aug 16 (PTI) A 35-year-old elephant in 'musth' is missing from Theppakkadu Elephant Camp, about 60 Km from here, since yesterday afternoon. The elephant, Waseem, was under chain and lock for the last couple of days and kept in an isolated place near Mayar river, in the camp, forest department sources said. - 16.08.2010. *Schönbrunner Elefantenbaby nicht mehr namenlos - Mehr als 10.000 Menschen nahmen an Internet-Abstimmung teil. Die Fans des Schönbrunner Elefantenbabys haben entschieden: "Tuluba" soll der am 6. August geborene Bulle heißen. Wie der Tiergarten Schönbrunnweiter mitteilte, hatten sich mehr als 10.000 Menschen an der Internet-Abstimmung über den Namen des kleinen Dickhäuters beteiligt. Dabei sprach sich eine große Mehrheit von 61,4 Prozent für "Tuluba" aus, was "Große Ohren" bedeutet. - 16.08.2010. *Schönbrunn: Elefantenbaby heißt Tuluba - Tuluba, also "Große Ohren" - so heißt das Elefantenbaby im Wiener Tiergarten Schönbrunn. Vergangene Woche präsentierte sich der Mini-Dickhäuter erstmals der Öffentlichkeit und mauserte sich gleich zum Publikumsliebling. - 16.08.2010. *Is Western Springs any place for a herd of elephants? - The Auckland City Council seems determined to go out of existence with a roar, or a bellow, or whatever it is that elephants do. Many years ago now, I filled in time on a stopover in Nairobi by visiting a game reserve on the fringes of the urban spread. Now Auckland's city fathers and mothers seem determined to go one better, and install a herd of elephants in inner-city Western Springs Park. - 16.08.2010. *Mammoth tusks fill elephant ivory gap as demand increases - Stumped by a ban designed to save elephants from extinction, Hong Kong’s master carvers turned to a long dead species that left thousands of tonnes of frozen ivory in Siberian mass graves. Mammoth tusks, intricately carved to depict anything from devotional Buddhist scenes and teeming wildlife to bizarre erotic fantasies, now make up most of the ivory for sale in the city. - 16.08.2010. 15. August 2010 *Elefanten trotzen der Krise - Nationalpark in Simbabwe bleibt von Bürgerkriegen und Korruption verschont. In Simbabwe versuchen Naturschützer einen durch Bürgerkrieg und Wilderei zerstörten Park wieder aufzubauen. Die Vernachlässigung durch den Menschen hat den Tieren allerdings gutgetan. - 15.08.2010. *Animal welfare groups against elephant expansion plan - Overseas animal welfare groups are weighing into a debate about a plan by Auckland zoo to import more elephants. The zoo has had only one elephant, Burma, since the death of Kashin almost a year ago. Both the International Fund for Animal Welfare and the Humane Society International say they are disappointed by the plan to have up to 10 or more elephants in permanent captivity. - 15.08.2010. 14. August 2010 *890 pound baby girl celebrates 1st birthday - SALT LAKE CITY (ABC 4 News) – On Saturday, Hogle Zoo hosted a birthday extravaganza for 1-year-old, Zuri the elephant. - 14.08.2010. *Famous elephant calf dies in captivity in Hanoi - VietNamNet Bridge - A juvenile elephant that won renown after appearing in a documentary died in Hanoi Wednesday of an infection it had been carrying for years. Kham Bun, a six-year-old male Asiatic elephant belonging to the Vietnam Circus Federation, suffered a foreleg injury four years ago and veterinarians were unable to cure it. The infection got into his bone and proved fatal, according to the federation. - 14.08.2010. *Elephants fear humans more than dynamite - ELEPHANTS are not fazed by dynamite explosions, but change their behaviour significantly to avoid humans. That is the finding of a major study of how forest elephants deal with oil exploration in central Africa. - 14.08.2010. *After 12 years, zoo ready to build elephant habitat - The Honolulu Zoo's two elephants will move into prime real estate next year when their 37,000-square-foot grazing habitat is completed. - 14.08.2010. *Einfach elefantastisch! - Auf einem Dickhäuter eine Woche lang durch den Regenwald Nordthailands schaukeln - und die Welt ist wieder in Ordnung. - 14.08.2010. *Zoo building new elephant exhibit, critics still not happy - HONOLULU (HawaiiNewsNow) - The City and County of Honolulu broke ground Friday on a new home for the two Indian elephants at the Honolulu Zoo. While the city said the new enclosure will be "wonderful," an animal rights group tells Hawaii News Now the new facility is still not big enough. - 14.08.2010. 13. August 2010 *Elefantenbaby als Wirtschaftsfaktor - Das Elefantenbaby in Schönbrunn tritt in die Fußstapfen des berühmten Panda-Bären Fu Long und mausert sich zum Publikumsliebling. Für den Tiergarten werden die Tierbabies zum wichtigen Wirtschaftsfaktor. - 13.08.2010. *Elefantenkuh „Numbi“ erneut Mutter. Zoo lädt zum Elefantentag ein - Große Freude herrscht passend zum morgen (Samstag) im Wuppertaler Zoo stattfindenden Elefantentag über die Geburt eines kleinen Elefanten im Tiergarten Schönbrunn in Wien. Vater und Mutter des Jungtiers sind nämlich echte „Wuppertaler“. - 13.08.2010. *Circus denies elephant died because of neglect - HA NOI — Five-year-old circus elephant Kham Bun has died amid media speculation that he had been neglected. But although post-mortem results as to the cause of his death will not be available for several days, Viet Nam Circus Federation Animal Group director Ta Duy Nhan insists the animal died from a severe injury to his left front foot. - 13.08.2010. *Extinct mammoth tusks fill elephant ivory ban gap - HONG KONG — Stumped by a ban designed to save elephants from extinction, Hong Kong's master carvers turned to a long dead species that left thousands of tonnes of frozen ivory in Siberian mass graves. Mammoth tusks, intricately carved to depict anything from devotional Buddhist scenes and teeming wildlife to bizarre erotic fantasies, now make up most of the ivory for sale in the city. - 13.08.2010. *Zoo fights for Burma - AUCKLAND Zoo's sole surviving elephant Burma could be shipped off to Australia unless a plan to expand the enclosure through the acquisition of under-used parts of neighbouring Western Springs Lakeside Park goes ahead. The plan to create separate areas for male and female elephants and build an exercise area where they can be taken for walks by keepers was approved by the Auckland City Council's arts, culture and recreation committee on Wednesday. - 13.08.2010. 12. August 2010 *Elephant Zuri celebrates first birthday - SALT LAKE CITY — Hogle Zoo's beloved baby elephant will celebrate her first birthday Saturday. African elephant Zuri has become a favorite for guests since her birth to mom Christie on Aug. 10, 2009. Her curiosity, energy and childlike antics are a fun sight. Zuri often can be found running around the play yard, pushing balls, throwing her wading pool, walking backward or spinning. - 12.08.2010. *Help name the baby elephant born at Vienna Zoo - VIENNA, Austria (NBC)-- Hundreds of people turned out at Vienna's Zoo to see the debut of a baby elephant and the zoo is looking for help naming the new arrival. He's a healthy baby boy, 246 pounds at birth Friday, August 6. The zoo wants some help naming the elephant. The choices can be voted for online. - 12.08.2010. *Sabyasachi Rath: Elephants: Once regarded as the pride of the state are in declining trend - It is so obvious from the Annual Reports of Ministry of Environment and Forest under the Centre and the State governments that there are miles to go with the protection and conservation of wildlife in our State. The dramatic decline in the population of wild animals like tigers and elephants has threatened extinction of these species and alarmed the conscious citizens, if not the departmental authorities. -12.08.2010. *Kein Elefanten-Apéro in Bern - Das Elefanten-Apéro in Bern findet dieses Jahr nicht statt. Die Tiere des Circus Knie werden nicht beim Bundeshaus zu Besuch sein. Seit Ende Mai, als die Elefantendame Sabu in Zürich und Wettingen ihre unbegleiteten Ausflüge unternahm, wurden keine Elefanten-Apéros mehr durchgeführt. Sabu wurde zu ihrem Besten nach Rapperswil in den Kinderzoo gebracht, wo sie seither zusammen mit vier Genossinen, welche sie aus den Wintermonaten kennt, gut aufgehoben ist, wie der Circus Knie auf seiner Webseite schreibt. - 12.08.2010. *Elephant expansion at Auckland Zoo - A $13 million extension to Auckland Zoo has been given the thumbs up - which could bring the only elephant herd in Australasia to New Zealand. Auckland City Council's arts, culture and recreation committee has endorsed a proposal to enlarge the zoo's existing enclosure to six times its size, which would incorporate two areas of Auckland's Western Springs Park. - 12.08.2010. 11. August 2010 *Die "Fine Girls" folgen aufs Wort - Mit international gültigen Kommandos werden die Dickhäuter in Schönbrunn motiviert. In Wien setzt man seit dem Zwischenfall mit Abu (der Bulle hatte einen Pfleger erdrückt, Anm.) wie in vielen anderen Zoos auf geschützten Kontakt. - 11.08.2010. *Elephants deaths forces Centre to sit up, probe - BHUBANESWAR: Worried over the unabated deaths of elephants in Orissa, the ministry of environment and forests (MoEF) on Wednesday constituted yet another committee to study the situation and submit report within a month. The three-member team is composed of Bhubaneswar-based Central conservator of forests A K Biswal, retired GM of Nalco Prahalad Gaan and retired GM and former chief security officer of Nalco Avadh Jha. - 11.08.2010. *Rare White Elephant Moving into New Home at Foot of Burmese Temple - A white elephant, the fourth to be found in military-junta-ruled Burma in the past decade, was transported today into Naypyitaw, the state's capital. The rare elephant's arrival was accompanied by a ceremony attended by country's top military leaders, according to an Associated Press report. - 11.08.2010. *Elefantenbaby: Erste Schritte vor Publikum - Bei seinem ersten öffentlichen Auftritt lockte der Baby-Elefant Hunderte Wiener in den Zoo. Jetzt gesucht: ein Name für den Kleinen. - 11.08.2010. *Neuer Bericht über grausame Missbrauchspraktiken in chinesischen Zoos (mit Bild) - München (ots) - Bären, die mit Stöcken geschlagen und gestoßen werden. Die man zwingt, gegeneinander zu boxen. Elefanten, die mit Metallhaken gepeinigt werden, damit sie einen Kopfstand machen. Tiger und Löwen ohne Zähne und Klauen - was ihnen andauernde Schmerzen bereitet. All dies findet sich in dem Untersuchungsbericht der Animals Asia Foundation über Zoos und Safariparks in China. - 11.08.2010. *Committee to look into Orissa reserve elephant deaths - NEW DELHI: A three-member committee has been formed to look into the deaths of elephants in Orissa's Simlipal Tiger Reserve, the ministry of environment and forests said Wednesday. Orissa's chief wildlife warden has submitted a report to the ministry - confirming the death of six elephants, four of which have taken place in the core area. The deaths have reportedly taken place due to electrocution. - 11.08.2010. *Solar fencing to check elephant menace - In the wake of growing elephant-human conflicts reported in the forest borders, the Kerala Wildlife Department has decided to erect solar fencing to protect people from elephant menace. The fencing work is planned to be completed within three months and the future maintenance will be done by the Janakeeya Samithies, the people forums comprising local people and outfits, sources said. - 11.08.2010. *Elephant extension ignites debate - Auckland could soon be home to Australasia's only elephant herd, after the Auckland City Council gave the green light to a $13 million zoo extension. The plan involves enlarging Auckland Zoo's existing elephant enclosure to six times its current size, which will see it branch into the adjoining Western Springs Park. - 11.08.2010. *Sanjeev Sanyal: Of dead rivers and stranded elephants - All discussions about urbanisation in India tend to focus on mega-cities like Mumbai, Delhi and Bangalore. However, in states like Tamil Nadu and Gujarat, smaller urban centres are also seeing rapid growth. At one level, this is a good thing because it spreads economic activity and reduces pressure on the big cities. However, we need to be extra-sensitive when such disaggregated urban expansion occurs near ecologically vulnerable areas like the Nilgiris. The growth of the urban network around Coimbatore is an illustration of the dangers of expansion without proper regulation. It raises broader questions about how we manage our “commons”. - 11.08.2010. 10. August 2010 *Im Zoo Hannover kommt das vierte Elefantenbaby zur Welt - Der Zoo Hannover ist mit Elefantennachwuchs reich gesegnet: Am Freitag kam das vierte Elefantenbaby in diesem Jahr zur Welt - bereits ab Oktober wird der nächste Nachwuchs im Gehege der asiatischen Dickhäuter erwartet. - Mit Video. - 10.08.2010. *Review: Ohio keeper hurt by elephant broke rules - TOLEDO, Ohio — A zoo in Ohio says a keeper who was critically injured by an elephant broke two rules by going into the enclosure alone. The Toledo Zoo has released a review finding that Don RedFox should have had another person with him and that he should have carried a steel rod used to handle elephants. - 10.08.2010. *Elephant ride for Tejaswini in Kolhapur - Tejaswini Sawant, who became the first Indian woman to win gold medal at the World Shooting Championship in Munich returned to her home town Kolhapur today amid jubilation all round. She was taken in a grand procession on an elephant. - 10.08.2010. *To the circus: conservationists warn of elephant exodus from Laos - Once worshipped as gods, the endangered elephant population of Laos is under threat from a legal loophole. It may be known as the Land of a Million Elephants, but conservationists are warning that the imminent exportation of more than a third of Laos's remaining domesticated elephant calves to a Chinese circus could prove disastrous for the endangered species. - 10.08.2010. *Vierter Elefant im Zoo Hannover geboren - Im Zoo Hannover ist der bereits vierte Elefant in diesem Jahr geboren worden - und weiterer Nachwuchs wird erwartet. Bei seinem ersten Auftritt am Dienstag suchte der noch namenlose Jungbulle noch die Nähe seiner Mutter Manari. «Das war unsere erste richtige Routinegeburt», sagte Tierärztin Maya Kummrow. - 10.08.2010. *Elefantenbaby im Zoo Hannover vorgestellt - Das jüngste Mitglied der Elefantenfamilie im Zoo Hannover ist am Dienstag erstmals der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt worden. Sowohl die Elefantenmutter Manari als auch ihr 102 Kilogramm schwerer Junge seien nach der reibungslosen Geburt gesund und munter, sagte eine Zoo-Sprecherin. - 10.08.2010. *Weißer Elefant: Birma feiert seltenen Elefanten - In einer religiösen Zeremonie hat die Militärjunta in Birma einen weißen Elefanten gefeiert. Das Tier heißt nun „Myanma Ahlin“ und wird nahe einer Pagode leben. Die extrem seltenen Tiere gelten in einigen asiatischen Ländern als Symbol für Macht und Wohlstand. - 10.08.2010. *Than Shwe Misses Party for His White Elephant - The most important expected guest was missing when Burma's ruling generals threw a welcome party for the auspicious white elephant recently captured in Burma's northwestern Arakan State. The elephant was taken to Naypyidaw to be presented to the country's top leader, Snr-Gen Than Shwe. But the elderly general was absent from the ceremony and even members of his family weren't there. - 10.08.2010. *Myanmar junta welcomes arrival of rare white elephant with lavish ceremony - YANGON, Myanmar - Myanmar's ruling junta threw a lavish welcome ceremony for a rare white elephant, a traditional symbol of power and prosperity, which was transported from the jungle to the country's remote capital, state media reported Tuesday. The 38-year-old female elephant was recently captured in the jungles of northwestern Myanmar and transported Monday by boat and truck to Naypyitaw, where it was given the name Bhaddavati, or "One Who is Endowed With Goodness," in a formal naming ceremony, the Myanmar Ahlin newspaper reported. - 10.08.2010. *Elephant hospital for Krabi - Krabi has been chosen for the first elephant hospital in the country's South to treat animals which have been injured while working in plantations and in the tourism industry. More than 800 elephants work in rubber plantations and at tourist sites in the southern provinces, but there are limited veterinary services in the area to treat the animals, National Elephant Institute director Worrawit Rothjanaphaithoon said. - 10.08.2010. *Tusker mowed down by train - JALPAIGURI: An adult tusker was killed in the early hours of Monday after it got mowed down by a train on the New Jalpaiguri-Alipurduar Junction section, which cuts through the Dooars forests. The incident occurred at the Panjhora beat of the Chapramari Wildlife Sanctuary. The jumbo's body was dragged around 50 metres by the speeding train. - 10.08.2010. *Council Urged To Reject Elephant Plan - Animal advocacy organisation SAFE says the Auckland City Council should not support Auckland Zoo’s proposal to expand to make space for a new elephant herd. The proposal, which is being tabled tomorrow, will cost over $13 million if approved. - 10.08.2010. *Tierqual in Schönbrunn geht weiter! - Utl.: Elefantenjunges zu einem Leben im Elend verurteilt! Das Elefantenbaby mit dem Schönbrunn jetzt in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten wieder die Werbetrommel rühren wird, um zusätzliche Besucher anzulocken, hat nach Überzeugung des Österreichischen Tierschutzvereins ein Leben in Elend und Gefangenschaft vor sich. Noch nicht vergessen ist der Skandal des letzten Schönnbrunn-Elefantenbabys "Mongu", das wie ein Video des Österreichischen Tierschutzvereins bewies, brutal geprügelt wurde. - 10.08.2010. 9. August 2010 *Elephant to leave Schönbrunn Zoo over baby brother - A five-year-old elephant has to leave Vienna’s Schönbrunn Zoo after his mum gave birth to a baby last week. Harald Schwammer, deputy director of the oldest zoo in the world, explained today (Mon): "Kibo will be transferred to another zoo soon since elephants only accept one young tusker. We must avoid causing conflict in the colony. There would be challenges for the leadership and aggression - we can't allow that." - 09.08.2010. *On the road with the elephants of Laos - Massive, majestic and much mistreated, the elephants of South East Asia deserve respect. Elephants were apparently the favoured mode of travel for Laos’s ancient gods and kings, and it’s not difficult to see why. Few forms of transport confer quite the level of panache conferred by six tons of majestic pachyderm. - 09.08.2010. *One killed by elephant in West Bengal - One person was killed by an elephant in West Bengal's Bankura district early Monday - the second such incident in the district in two days, police said. Bankura Police superintendent Pranav Kumar said: 'Early Monday morning an elephant lifted 32 year old Karun Banerjee with its trunk and then smashed him on the ground. Banerjee died on the spot.' - 09.08.2010. *Three held for killing elephant; two tusks seized - Krishnagiri (TN), Aug 9 (PTI) Three members of an elephant poaching gang were arrested and two tusks seized from them here today. The three had killed a male elephant a few days ago in the Anchetty forest range and removed the tusks, District Forest Officer A K Ulaganathan said adding a search was on for another member of the gang. - 09.08.2010. *What’s in a name? Here is your chance to name baby elephant at SD park - The three names on the ballot are Emanti, which means “water” in SiSwati, the language of Swaziland; Usutu, which is a large river in Swaziland; and Mnakabo, which means “their brother.” Voting began today on the name of an African elephant born at the San Diego Zoo’s Wild Animal Park. - 09.08.2010. *«Ruahas Tod ist sehr schmerzhaft» - Vor zehn Tagen ist Ruaha im Basler Zolli gestorben. Ihr Kurator und Tierarzt ist froh, dass sein Schützling keinen schlimmen Todeskampf durchmachen musste. - 09.08.2010. *Elefantenbaby als Publikumsmagnet - Mit einem Körpergewicht von 112 Kilo und einem noch dürftig ausgeprägten Gleichgewichtssinn ist das Elefantenbaby in Schönbrunn schon jetzt ein Publikumsmagnet - und das, obwohl bisher noch kaum etwas von ihm zu sehen ist. - 09.08.2010. *Schönbrunner Tiergarten hofft auf "Baby-Bonus" - Bis zuletzt zeigte sich einmal mehr ein Rückgang der Besucherzahlen. Die Geburt eines Elefantenbabys vergangenen Freitag weckt nun die Hoffnung auf einen Umschwung - ähnlich wie bei der Geburt des Pandabären Fu Long. - 09.08.2010. *Baby-Elefant: Zoo-Besucher müssen warten - Im Tiergarten Schönbrunn ist der Andrang um das neugeborene Elefantenbaby groß. Zu sehen bekommen die Besucher allerdings noch nicht viel - höchstens den Rüssel und vielleicht ein Ohr des Kleinen. - 09.08.2010. 8. August 2010 *Revisiting "The Gathering" of elephants at Minneriya National Park - SRI LANKA (eTN) - Recently, I spent some time in the cultural triangle area, after quite a long lay-off of about 7-9 months. - 08.08.2010. 7. August 2010 *Wild tusker rescued from sandbar - Separated from herd, injured elephant gets treatment - Guwahati, Aug. 7: In a desperate attempt to save an injured wild elephant, the authorities of Kaziranga National Park today tranquillised a tusker to provide it treatment on a chapori (sandbar) along the Brahmaputra near the national park. - 07.08.2010. *Spike's steel tusk caps help avoid root canal - Spike had been testy. The 30-year-old Asian elephant was six tonnes of testosterone-fuelled pachyderm, ready to mate, and decided to take his energy out on his favourite toy, a dangling tire. He got a tad too aggressive with the thing and accidentally rammed his tusk against a rock, causing it to snap above the stainless steel cap that had been installed almost a decade ago to prevent breaks and fractures in the ivory. - 07.08.2010. *CUTE BABY ELEPHANT TAKES HIS FIRST STEPS - TAKING your first ever steps as a newborn are not easy when you weigh in at 112 kilos but as this video shows it all worked out in the end - with a bit of help from mum. The as yet unnamed baby elephant was born at Schoenbrunn Zoo in Vienna, Austria. - 07.08.2010. *Alle wollen das Elefantenbaby sehen - Noch hält sich das Elefantenbaby im Tiergarten Schönbrunn in einem Extrabereich hinter einer rund einen Meter hohen Wand auf. Ab und zu können die Besucher aber bereits den Rüssel oder ein Ohr erspähen. - 07.08.2010. *Harte Kritik an Krone - Tierschutzorganisationen sprechen von Mängeln vor allem in der Elefantenhaltung. Zirkus Krone wirbt auf seiner Internetseite mit vorbildlicher Tierhaltung. Der Zirkus, so heißt es, sei wie eine Arche Noah, an deren Bord das Wertvollste die Tiere seien. An ihre Unterbringung und Pflege würden hohe Ansprüche gestellt. Manche Tierschutzorganisationen halten diesen Anspruch in Europas größtem Zirkus indes für reine Propaganda. Sie kritisieren vor allem Mängel bei der Elefantenhaltung. Vom 26. bis 31. August gastiert Krone auf dem Gütersloher Marktplatz. - 07.08.2010. *Elephants the big circus stars in Carpentersville - CARPENTERSVILLE — Elephants are said to work for peanuts, but the ones with the Carson & Barnes Circus performing here this weekend got a surprise treat courtesy of Van's Frozen Custard. The Carpentersville store served up banana splits to the pachyderms while handing out free custard to all who attended Friday morning's special feeding. - 07.08.2010. *Decrease in elephant attacks: Minister lauds Wildlife Dept - The dedication of Wildlife Department officials had seen a reduction in deaths among the local population due to attacks by wild elephants, Economic Development Minister Basil Rajapaksa said. Speaking at the opening ceremony of the Wildlife Conservation Department new head office building yesterday Minister Rajapaksa said it is important to save lives of the people in villages as they are the ones who save those forests. - 07.08.2010. *This elephant didn’t remember me - Her eyes were a deep brown. I’ll always remember those hazel eyes. She had jeweled bracelets at her ankles and her toe nails were shiny. We hadn’t seen each other for 25 years, but would she remember? Elephants are supposed to never forget. Her name was Okah, said to be named for a city in India. But circus people are full of hyperbole, so her real name may be a figment of some PR agent’s imagination. - 07.08.2010. 6. August 2010 *Zoo: Neues Elefantenbaby ist da - Der Wiener Tiergarten hat einen neuen Publikumsmagneten. Freitagfrüh machte der neue Baby-Bulle seine ersten tapsigen Schritte. Die langen Nachtwachen der Tierpfleger haben ein Ende. Freitag um 7.45 in der Früh erblickte der jüngste Zuwachs der Schönbrunner Elefantenherde das Licht der Welt. Das Wichtigste zuerst: Mama, Elefantenkuh Numbi und der kleine, noch namenlose Baby-Bulle sind wohlauf. - 06.08.2010. *Elefantenbaby Nummer vier in Hannover geboren - Hannover (dpa/lni) - Im Zoo Hannover ist das vierte Elefantenbaby in diesem Jahr zur Welt gekommen. Ob es sich um einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen handelt, kann noch nicht gesagt werden, hieß es am Freitag aus dem Zoo. - 06.08.2010. *Das 4. Elefantenbaby ist da! - Heute Morgen um 8:43 Uhr wurde das vierte Mitglied der Rüsselrasselbande in Hannover geboren. Ein winziges Elefantenbaby – das sein Geschlecht noch nicht preisgibt. Mutter Manari und ihr Baby sind nach der unkomplizierten, aber anstrengenden Geburt wohlauf, aber noch ziemlich müde – genau wie die sie betreuenden Tierpfleger und Tierärztinnen, die seit Wochen Nachtwache bei den werdenden Muttern gehalten haben. - 06.08.2010. *Dental surgery repairs elephant's broken tusk - CALGARY — Spike the Asian elephant underwent extensive dental surgery earlier this week at the Calgary Zoo to repair the tusk he broke while playing with a tire 18 months ago. "These are analogous to a dental crown in people," said Doug Whiteside, a senior veterinarian at the zoo. It took two hours to install the custom-designed, stainless steel caps. - 06.08.2010. *Blast shreds foot of Thai elephant, 13th landmine victim - Bangkok - Mae Ka Pae has become the 13th mine casualty to be treated in northern Thailand. A week ago a mine exploded shredding her left rear foot. Thai Veterinarian's have been successful in making prosthetic legs for elephant victims of abandoned land mines. - 06.08.2010. *Rejuvenation therapy for ailing elephants in TN - With more than 50 per cent of the 300 temple elephants in Tamil Nadu suffering from diabetes and rheumatoid arthritis, authorities have drawn up a food and exercise regimen for the jumbos and directed the mahouts to strictly follow it. An official of the Tamil Nadu government’s Hindu Religious and Charitable Endowments department said the plan had been drawn up to ensure proper care of the elephants. - 06.08.2010. *Circus Crocofant noch bis Sonntag am Badria: Mit Elefanten auf Tuchfühlung - Wasserburg - Zur Feier seines zehnjährigen Bestehens gibt derzeit der Circus Crocofant sein Gastspiel auf dem Festplatz beim Badria. Das Familienunternehmen, das auch seine Premiere vor zehn Jahren hier in Wasserburg feierte, ist bereits zum dritten Mal im Ort. "Seit unserer Premiere hat sich einiges getan", meinte Junior-Chef Adriano Meise kurz vor der ersten Vorstellung am Mittwoch. "Alles ist größer geworden, die Artisten haben gewechselt. Die Elefanten sind aber noch die gleichen wie vor zehn Jahren." - 06.08.2010. 5. August 2010 *Noah's Ark Zoo Farm urged to drop elephant plans - Animal welfare experts have urged a zoo near Bristol to drop plans to build what is thought would be the UK's biggest elephant enclosure. Noah's Ark Zoo Farm, at Wraxall, has been granted planning permission for a 12-acre enclosure which would be home to up to 10 elephants. The RSPCA, which is against elephants being kept in European zoos, said it was not enough space for the animals. - 05.08.2010. *Elefantenkuh von Tretmine verstümmelt - In Thailand wurde bei einer Detonation einer Landmine erneut ein Elefant schwer verletzt. Jährlich gibt es Dutzende von Minenopfern unter den Dickhäutern. Nicht nur die Zivilbevölkerung in ehemals verminten Gegenden ist einer ständigen Bedrohung ausgesetzt. Auch Tiere sind sind immer wieder Opfer von Minen, die teilweise jahrzehntelang im Boden liegen. So wie die 22-jährige «Mae Ka Pae». Die Elefantenkuh verlor bei der Explosion einen Fuss und wurde in einer speziellen Tierklinik in Lampang behandelt. - 05.08.2010. *One of nation's oldest elephants dies in Springfield - SPRINGFIELD | An elephant believed to be one of the oldest in the country has died at a southwest Missouri zoo. Dickerson Park Zoo spokeswoman Melinda Arnold says Ol' C.C. died early Wednesday in a barn for female elephants at the Springfield zoo. - 05.08.2010. *Two elephants shifted to Bengdubi to search for injured elephant - To capture an injured elephant running wild in the Bengdubi Forest Range of West Bengal two captive elephants have been shifted to the area to help forest officers trace the animal. - 05.08.2010. *Vets treat elephant land mine victim in Thailand - LAMPANG, Thailand -- Veterinarians were treating the latest land mine victim from the embattled Thai-Myanmar border Thursday, a 22-year-old female elephant whose foot was blown off by the explosion. Mae Ka Pae, as she is called, is the 13th mine casualty at the innovative Friends of Asian Elephant hospital near this city in northern Thailand. - 05.08.2010. *Much of our knowledge of elephants comes from studying this amazing beast for 40 years - Sir David Attenborough - HER life has had more twists and turns than a soap opera. She saw one daughter murdered and rescued another from a kidnapper. She helped her son fight back from a crippling illness and even fostered her orphaned grandson. But the time has come to say a last goodbye to Echo the elephant. She led her family with extraordinary wisdom, grace and loyalty through drought, famine and tragedy on the Kenyan plains of Amboseli, in the shadow of Mount Kilimanjaro, until her death at the age of 65. - 05.08.2010. *Elephants eat and coasters rattle backstage at Busch Gardens - BUSCH GARDENS 10165 N McKinley Drive, Tampa. Tour: Elephant Insider. What you see: Imagine wandering into a barn that is so massive you wonder what could live there. Then you look up. Everything is up high and big because elephants have trunks and they like to play — with locks, gates, light fixtures, hoses, you name it. Nothing is safe in the Pachyderm Palace. - 05.08.2010. 4. August 2010 *Elephant Herpes Virus Test Developed - HOUSTON - The fight against elephant herpes just got a little easier. Researchers at the Baylor College of Medicine have developed a sensitive test that can a particular strain of herpes in elephants. Endotheliotropic herpesviruses (EEHV1) is deadly - symptoms don't appear until too late and treatment options are limited because so little is known about it, according to a Baylor statement. - 04.08.2010. *Gespanntes Warten auf Elefanten-Nachwuchs - Die Besucher im Schönbrunner Zoo drängeln sich vor dem Gehege und die Pfleger lassen die trächtige Elefantenkuh keinen Augenblick alleine. Im Tiergarten steigt die Spannung, wann der Nachwuchs von Numbi zur Welt kommt. "Es gab mehrere Deckungsversuche und die Schwangerschaft dauert unterschiedlich lang, deshalb kann es auch noch bis September dauern", erklärte Johanna Bukovsky vom Tiergarten. - 04.08.2010. *Ein neuer Elefantenbulle für den Dresdner Zoo? - Die Liberalen drängen auf die Vergrößerung des Zoos. Für Dickhäuter soll mehr Platz entstehen. Eine Erweiterung des Dresdner Zoos soll die Einrichtung in die Lage versetzen, mehr Elefanten zu halten. FDP-Stadträtin Barbara Lässig stellte gestern einen Antrag ihrer Fraktion zur Vergrößerung des Zoos um einen Hektar vor. Stimmt der Rat im Herbst zu, muss Oberbürgermeisterin Helma Orosz (CDU) ausloten, wie die Ausweitung der Anlage in Richtung Bürgerwiese machbar ist. - 04.08.2010. *India elephant blessings 'to stop' over tuberculosis fears - Indian temples have been asked to stop their elephants from blessing Hindu pilgrims after fears were raised that the tourists were passing tuberculosis to the animals. More than 50 elephants housed at Hindu temples touch the heads of up to 500 pilgrims a day as a form of blessing. In recent years, four temple elephants have died of tuberculosis, prompting forest officials to call for the ban. - 04.08.2010. *Inter-species friendship, a baby elephant, an enormous crab and more in Animal views - August 2, 2010: A baby elephant explores its enclosure as it is presented to the public at the Hanover zoo in Germany. The baby elephant was born at the zoo on July 25, 2010. - Bild Nr. 8 - 04.08.2010. *Zoo staff saddened by death of Ol' C.C. the elephant - The staff of Dickerson Park Zoo is deeply saddened by the death of “Ol’ C.C.,” the zoo’s oldest elephant. “C.C. held a special place in the hearts of everyone associated with the zoo and among the community,” says Mike Crocker, Zoo Superintendent. “This is a profound loss for our staff, especially her zookeepers who cared for her every day, and for the community as a whole.” - 04.08.2010. *BABAR IM KINO: "Twilight"-Macher verfilmen Elefantenbuch - Mit Vampiren und Werwölfen landete die Produktionsfirma Temple Hill gleich drei Hits: Das Team um die Gründer Marty Bowen und Wyck Godfrey finanziert die "Twilightt"-Reihe. Als nächstes wenden sich die Macher einer weitern literarischen Vorlage zu: Babar - Der Elefant soll mit ihrer Hilfe auf der Leinwand tröten. Die Kinderbücher um Babar stammen von Jean de Brunhoffs. Der wiederum hat das Rüsseltier von seiner Frau, die sich einst Geschichten um einen Elefanten für ihre Kinder ausdachte. - 04.08.2010. *Blessings by elephants likely to stop in India - CHENNAI: Elephants offering ‘blessings’ to pilgrims is likely to be a thing of the past in temples of south Indian state Tamil Nadu, reports Press Trust of India (PTI). The state wildlife department has asked the temple authorities in the state to put an end to the age-old practice considering the hardships suffered by jumbos which are made to do the act. - 04.08.2010. *Elephant death sparks concern - An animal-rights group is calling on Southwick’s Zoo in Mendon to release the medical records of a beloved elephant who died suddenly last week. In Defense of Animals wants to know why Dondi, a 38-year-old Asian pachyderm, died July 28. - 04.08.2010. *No Peace in Sight in Human-vs-Elephant War - KONWEVA, Sri Lanka, Aug 4, 2010 (IPS) - Dusk creeps over Konweva like a black shroud slowly draping over the village. The edges of its paddy fields, where the agricultural plains meet the surrounding thick shrubs, are first to be blanketed in the darkness. Already, there are signs that the night will not be peaceful. - 04.08.2010. 3. August 2010 *Elephants getting new home at Reid Park Zoo - TUCSON - Reid Park Zoo will begin construction this fall on a new multi-million dollar expansion, dedicated to housing elephants. "Expedition Tanzania" will be a seven-acre expansion, that Reid Park general curator Jim Schnormeier says is expected to cost between $8 and $9 million. Funding for the expansion will come from the City of Tucson and the Reid Park Zoological Society. - 03.08.2010. *Anti-Maoist operations may have hit elephant migration - KOLKATA: The impact of the ongoing joint-operations against Maoists in West Bengal's south-western districts may have spilt over to the wildlife of the region, disturbing the migration patterns of certain elephant herds. “Elephants from the Dolma forests in Jharkhand usually enter the region in Paschim Medinipur district in July and return in January or February. But this year, the herds, instead of crossing the State border in January, went back to Bankura. And now it is again time for them to re-enter West Bengal,” Atanu Raha, State's Prinicipal Chief Conservator of Forests, told The Hindu on Monday. - 03.08.2010. *TN likely to ban 'blessings' by elephants - Chennai, Tamil Nadu government is likely to ban the age old practice of elephants 'blessing' pilgrims in temples. Wildlife officials have asked temple authorities to put an end to the practice as trainers torture the elephants, compelling them to 'bless' pilgrims, sometimes leaving them injured. - 03.08.2010. 2. August 2010 *Elephant kills forest ranger - Jamtara, Aug 02 (PTI) A forest ranger was trampled to death by an elephant in Mararo jungle in Jharkhand's Jamtara district. K K Pandey, who was posted at Narayanpur Block, was leading a team to drive away the elephant when it knocked him down and trampled him to death, district forest officer, A K Singh. - 02.08.2010. *Pictured: elephants from the perspective of a mouse - African elephants have been photographed roaming wild on the plains - from a cleverly hidden camera that provides the perspective of a mouse. - 02.08.2010. *White Elephant Travels to Naypyidaw - Buthidaung: Burmese military authorities have brought a white elephant captured in Maungdaw Township on 26 June to Naypyiday from Buthidaung Township in Arakan State by Burmese naval vessel. - 02.08.2010. *Elephant attack deaths: Full compensation still to be paid - The Wildlife Conservation Department has not paid full compensation to families whose members have died from elephant attacks. In most cases, the department has paid the initial payment of Rs 15,000 of the compensation. - 02.08.2010. 1. August 2010 *Couple rides 8,800-lb elephant to wedding - In a traditional Indian ceremony, the groom, Rohit Mehta of Los Angeles, and his bride, Payai Sharma, rode an elephant to their nuptials at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel on Saturday. Transporting the couple up the hotel's main driveway was Tai, a 41-year-old Asian elephant who weighs in at a svelte 8,800 pounds. - 01.08.2010. *Three elephants electrocuted in Orissa - Three wild elephants were electrocuted in a forest area of Orissa's Keonjhar district, an official Sunday said. The two male and a female elephant died near Durlabhapur village under Telkoi forest division, some 210 km from Bhubaneswar after coming in contact with a high-tension overhead wire, a district forest official told IANS. - 01.08.2010. *Hindu art: Ganesha, elephant-headed god - Paintings and sculptures of the elephant-headed deity popularly known as Ganesha have intrigued people for thousands of years. Hindu sacred texts relate a variety of stories explaining his appearance. The most popular is that the Goddess Parvati became angry because her husband, Shiva (the lord of destruction) did not respect her privacy. He went into her private chambers whenever he wished, even while she was having her bath. - 01.08.2010. *Cambodian man killed by angry elephant - A Cambodian man was killed by an angry elephant when he was trying to approach the animal with an improper manner, a police office said Saturday. Khut Sophal, a district police chief said the man who was killed by an elephant was identified as Yang Mark, 52, living in Taing Krasaing Village, Samraung Tong district in Kompong Speu province. - 01.08.2010. *Michael Miersch: Zwischen Tieren - Der wohl auffälligste Unterschied zwischen Elefanten (Elephantidae) und allen anderen Lebewesen besteht aus etwa 40 000 verflochtenen Muskeln. So einen langen Rüssel hat keiner. Wer Elefanten zuschaut, bemerkt bald die vielen Vorteile dieses Organs, das nahezu wie eine Hand benutzt werden kann. Wie Affen haben Elefanten dadurch die Möglichkeit, Dinge zu greifen und zu manipulieren. - 01.08.2010. *Elephant that performed at Flea World in Sanford has died - Dondi, an Asian elephant that performed shows at Flea World in Sanford, died on Wednesday, the elephant's trainer confirmed. Josh Schacht, whose parents owned the elephant, said Dondi was 36 when she died. Reached at the Massachusetts zoo where the elephant spent its summers, Schacht called Dondi a friendly and loving animal, and an irreplaceable part of his family. - 01.08.2010.